1. Field
This invention relates to the field of data and voice communications, and in particular, a method of one key test function in a consumer network device.
2. Related Art
Since the commercialization of the Internet in the 1990s, manufacturers have introduced consumer network products and services at a breathtaking pace. From more technology driven products like telephone modems, ADSL/Cable modems, Ethernet hubs/switches, consumer broadband gateways and routers, and wireless access points, manufactures are moving rapidly integrating networking technologies into more traditional consumer products such as IP telephony adaptors, network audio servers, network gaming consoles, network security devices. In the foreseeable future, there will be many new consumer network products and services, to improve the usefulness of current consumer technology products and services, or to enrich further the contemporary life styles. These emerging products and services create a new landscape for communications, productivity, and entertainment for consumers. Yet at the same time the products and services employ more and complex technologies than most consumers can comprehend. The proliferation of these consumer network devices creates a new set of problems because most consumers do not possess the necessary technical knowledge to operate and to manage the products.
These consumer network devices typically use Internet technologies. Today these devices require a connection to a personal computer for initial set-up, periodic operation and management, and troubleshooting. The difficulties, complexities and issues that arise due to the current state of the art for setting up, managing and operating such network devices are best illustrated by examples.
In one scenario, a user subscribes to a DSL broadband data service and has a DSL modem. Recently the consumer bought a second personal computer. In order to have Internet access to both personal computers, the consumer learns he can connect both personal computers to a broadband gateway. He buys a consumer broadband gateway. During the initial set-up of the consumer broadband gateway, the default IP address of consumer broadband gateway is factory set at 192.168.1.101 and the subnet mask at 255.255.255.0. His two personal computers however, have IP addresses of 10.122.11.123 and 10.122.11.124, with a subnet mask of 255.255.240.0. The consumer connects the WAN port of the consumer broadband gateway to the DSL modem, and both personal computers to the LAN ports of the consumer broadband gateway. Following the instruction manual of the consumer broadband gateway, The consumer launches the Web browser, at one of his personal computers, to access the URL “http://192.168.1.101/index.html” which would allow the consumer to access the consumer broadband gateway. Due to the incompatible settings, the Web browser returns an error message indicating the failure to access the URL. The consumer checks the consumer broadband gateway and sees several blinking LED's. According to the manual, the consumer broadband gateway indicates normal LAN port activities. However, the consumer becomes frustrated and he cannot get further information which step in the initial set-up he has a mistake. After a few hours of frustration, the consumer decides to return the consumer broadband gateway.
In another scenario, the consumer bought a wireless network access point and connected it to his consumer network at home. Fortunately, The consumer understood enough about his home network and was able to set-up the wireless network access point. However, the new wireless network access point includes a DHCP server and was interfering with the DHCP server running in an existing consumer broadband gateway in his consumer network. This interaction caused the network to malfunction after a couple of days. The consumer's personal computer was not able to reach the wireless network access point, the consumer broadband gateway, nor other consumer network devices in his consumer network. The consumer checked the wireless network access point and the consumer broadband gateway. The LEDs on the two devices indicate normal operation. After numerous calls to the customer support of the manufacturer of the wireless network access point, the manufacturer of the consumer broadband gateway, the manufacturer of the personal computer, the broadband service provider, and the consumer suffered a lot of frustration, as the problem remained unsolved. The consumer eventually returned the wireless network access point to vendor from which he purchased it.
In a different scenario, the consumer subscribed to an IP telephone service and brought home a new IP telephony adaptor. She connected the IP telephony adaptor to her consumer network, and connected her home phone to the telephone jack of the IP telephony adaptor. She faced the same problem as the consumer in the above embodiment that the factory preset IP address and subnet mask were incompatible to that of her consumer network. After great frustration and many service calls, the problem was eventually resolved by an onsite service person, a costly experience for the consumer as well as the IP telephone service provider.
The foregoing examples illustrate a need for a user-friendly solution for a consumer to test the set up, operation and management of consumer network devices that will reduce the amount of time, money wasted and frustration caused to the consumer, the manufacturer, service provider and reseller.